The Red Boar Comes to Town
by Ocean Railroader
Summary: Lotto a common green Earth Pony gets a job at Canterlot Castle a repair pony to carry out his dream of working for Princess Celestia. Along the way though he starts getting feelings towards her but doesn't know what to do or say to her in that she is a Alicorn and he is a Earth Pony. In till one day a evil Red Boar named Baal comes to town asking him for his soul exchange for her.
1. The New Repair Pony in Town

The New Repair Pony in Town

Lotto received a new letter from the City of Canterlot that several of the officials there would like to offer him a new job as the royal repair pony of Canterlot Castle. He looked over it happily and within minutes he was on his way to Canterlot Castle. After a few hours of hard driving and more than 600 miles from his home town he reached the City of Canterlot. He pulled up and got out with his bag of tools on his back and looked up at the shockingly big walls and towers of the old castle. He started to look in shock at how big the place was when suddenly Shining Amor the leader of the royal guard walked up to him and said, "Hello Lotto we are glad you could come all this way here to Canterlot Castle." Lotto said, "I'm very glad about this new job offering of yours of Royal Repair Pony." Shining Amor said, "I hope you don't mind but in order for you to start working you must get approval from the Princess herself."

He said, "You mean I have to be approved by the Princess herself you mean Princess Celestia herself?" Shining Amor said, "Yep that is how it is done her in that Princess Celestia doesn't let anyone work near her unless she approves of them herself. In that you are one of the lucky ones like me who will be working around her side day and night." Lotto smiled, "That sounds pretty cool in that I've never seen her before in real life. I don't even know what she really looks like expect that she would be really noble looking. Also I heard she is part unicorn and part Pegasus or something close to that. I also expect that I would never even get see her while I'm working most of the time." Shining Amor said, "Well your way off my friend in that you in fact will be living in the same part of the castle as her. You will be working so closely near her that you will be less than a 500 feet from her living areas where she eats and sleeps. And trust me she does get pretty upset when her royal bathroom toilet overflows or her sink doesn't stop dripping at 3.00AM in the morning."

They both walked up to a set of one of the castle's large steel gates that opened and closed to let ponies into the castle and out of it. Shining Amor said, "Lotto would you mind helping us with your repair services even though you don't have the job yet?" Shining Amor tried to use his powers to open the castle doors but they where rusted closed." Lotto said, "Well ok I can't get the new repair job if I first can't get into the castle." He quickly repaired the old castle gates with a few minutes and they opened up for them. Several royal guards and workers went over and said, "We don't have to throw things over the castle walls anymore." Lotto said, "Let me guess you guys tried butter on greasing the castle gate gears?" Shining Amor said, "No your way off. Let's put it this way Fluttershy would be very upset if I told you what we used for it."

They walked into a large room that must have been where the Princess's Throne room was at in how fancy and elaborate it looked. Lotto meanwhile looked at its old grander all he saw was old peeling paint and a few cracked stain glass windows and broken floor tiles. He said, "This castle is like a changeling hungry for love in terms of what it needs in repairs." Shining Amor said, "The Princess will be here in a few minutes to an hour depending on how busy she is so the royal chiefs brought you lunch while you wait." He said, "That is nice of you guys."

Shining Armor left the room and Lotto started eating some of the banana cream cake. A few minutes went by and another larger white unicorn walked into the room he was in. She walked into the room with her head held up high with her pretty rainbow colored mane flowing by him. He looked up at her and she walked up to the table where he was eating at. She said in a pretty soft voice, "I'm very glad the royal chiefs made my favorite banana cream cake today." He looked at her and realized she was a white unicorn who was double his size. He had never seen a cute looking mare before who was double his size. He looked back at her and he realized this was one of his dreams come true to have a mare that was double his size talk to him. He didn't know what to do but his mind told him, "Hey go say something to her she could be single and the Princess isn't here yet."

He went over and pushed over a slice of Banana cream pudding cake up to her and she smiled and said, "Why thank you." She started nibbling on the cake and said in her soft pretty, "You really should try the chocolate ice cream soda it's quite good." She used her unicorn powers to put one of them down in front of him for him to drink. His mind thought she might be trying to open up to him being around her after all she was a Canterlot Unicorn and he was a Pony Republic Earth Pony after all." He said, "It's very good I'm very amazed at how welcoming every pony is in Canterlot so far to me." She said, "My kingdom of Equestria is founded on the model of Friendship is magic. Friendship is what holds everything together around here in my kingdom." He said, "In my home town things were going downtown hill until we found out about the invention of the steel building and the magic of cement."

The large white unicorn got a funny look on her face and said, "So this is what you Earth Ponies have been so busy doing in the Pony Republic with moving around so many strange alien materials that we have never seen before in Canterlot you guys where building better houses?" Lotto said, "Yep finished renovating my place last year replaced all that old worn out cold straw and stick hobble with a real nice 4000 square home that has indoor plumbing and heating and cooling."

He pulled out a photo of his old house which was a dumpy straw pleasant pony hobble and showed her a picture of his new steel and brick house which looked oddly like a large common US suburban house." The White Unicorn said, "Hum very nice I bet that your new steel house of yours is very good in the cold wind storms and bad thunder storms that hit your area along with the intense heat that is common during the summer?" He said, "O it's the best thing ever and now every pony else on my block wants one and is building them too." She said, "Could I look at this some more in that I've always kind of wondered what everyone else was doing outside of Equestria." He said, "Yes you can my white mare."

She had an odd look on her face and said to her, "Did he call me his white mare?" She looked back at him and picked up a tea pot and put some tea into a tea cup and started drinking it." She started slowly drinking it slowly with her Canterlot manors and looked at him. She said, "Hum so what position do you have here among the royal servants in Canterlot in that I have not seen you here before?" He said, "I'm the new repair pony the Princess requested a few days ago to help her fix up the castle." She said, "I'm glad you're here there are so many things in Canterlot that badly need repairs in that it's really been falling apart these last few years." He said, "I'm ready for what this decaying dump of a castle can throw at me." She lathed in her soft voice.

She had an odd look on her face and said to her, "Did he call me his white mare?" She looked back at him and picked up a tea pot and put some tea into a tea cup and started drinking it." She started slowly drinking it slowly with her Canterlot manors and looked at him. She said, "Hum so what position do you have here among the royal servants in Canterlot in that I have not seen you here before?" He said, "I'm the new repair pony the Princess requested a few days ago to help her fix up the castle." She said, "I'm glad you're here there are so many things in Canterlot that badly need repairs in that it's really been falling apart these last few years." He said, "I'm ready for what this decaying dump of a castle can throw at me." She lathed in her soft voice.

Suddenly a bell went off in the room they were in and she said, "Hum O dear look at the time I better get back to work." He asked, "What castle servant position in the castle you have here. You know maybe royal maid or dishwasher or royal gardener or maybe royal chef?" She said, "Hum O that really hard job of being well ruler of Equestria." He looked at her and said, "You could be her in that I haven't seen the legendary Princess Celestia around her before in that I really don't know what she looks like. But once I get the job as royal repair pony many I will get to see you around the castle sometime." She said, "You don't know what the Princess looks like?" He said, "I think she is supposed to be some type of cross between a unicorn and a Pegasus or something like but I really haven't seen any real good photos of what she really looks like." She said, "Hum well on the flip side of that I rarely see Earth Ponies in Canterlot to tell you the truth."

The white unicorn stood up and said, "Well you will get to see her soon enough in fact she is on her way to this very room." Lotto said, "The Princess is coming here but I thought she wouldn't have time to come down and interview me for a simply repair pony job." She said, "You will be after all taking care of my royal sleeping cambers not to mention the pay is considerably very good for a repair pony position with a very good health care and retirement plan to go with it. You also will enjoy having all the royal holidays off to go enjoy them along with every pony else."

Suddenly a royal maid came in to the room carrying a golden stash and clown and said, "Here my Princess I'm sorry for the delay but we got them cleaned up as good as new." She said, "Hum very good they were looking a little dirty." She put the royal clown on and sash and said, "Hum that's so much better now that I look like a Princess again." Lotto looked back at her and said, "Wait a minute if you have royal jewelry on and no one else here wares a jeweled clown wouldn't that makes you a noble of some kind?" She said, "Right you are Lotto my new royal repair pony that would make me Princess Celestia ruler of Equestria." He got scared and bowed down in front of her. She said, "Not to worry Lotto I love talking to new ponies in my castle it helps me find out what is going on the outside. It's that I've never ran into a pony who didn't know what I looked like before." He didn't know what to say about this." Princes Celestia meanwhile said to him, "No to worry Lotto you are now by royal decree Canterlot Castle's newest royal repair pony."

He said, "Thank you my Princess." She smiled and said, "Hum very good I've got a ton of things for you to repair before the day is over." He said, "Anything you say my Princess." They both walked down a hallway and they heard a load bubbling and grinding noise." She tried to yell over it and said, "This little nightmare has been keeping me awake for over the last three nights." Lotto said, "What is it?" She said, "It's the royal washing machine!" He jumped into the room that the washing machine was in and she heard him say, "Back you beast back I say. Hey don't you dare give me that look you." Within three minutes he stepped out covered in head to hoof bubbles and Celestia could stop lathing at this. He said, "It turns out the motor was bad on it and it kept getting stuck on the wash cycle." She said, "Very good Lotto on ward to the royal bedroom and bathroom. "

She pointed at the royal toilet which didn't stop running none stop. She also pointed at the royal bath tub water which was ice cold in that the hot water heater had died a few days ago. Lotto meanwhile listened to her repair requests and made a list of them and asked her which ones she wanted done first and said, "I will come by later this evening to see how you are doing with repairing things." He said, "Yes my Princess." He looked as she walked down the hallway with her head held up high and a noble smile on her face.

He meanwhile had the royal guards bring in the list of building materials that he had ordered to repair the Princess's Bathroom. At this point in time Princess Celestia didn't think much about him or his jobs expect when she would be able to have hot water for a bath later that evening for the first time in a few weeks.

That evening around 7.00PM he was quickly finishing up renovating the Princess's Bathroom by replacing the toilet and several of the old worn out pipes that fed hot water into her bath tub and sink. Princess Celestia meanwhile walked into the room he was in and looked at him as he was fixing up things. He finished up and walked up to her and said, "I'm done my Princess I replaced the old worn out 200 year old pipes and replaced the sink and the toilet along with the hot water heater. I also retiled the bathroom and worked a little bit on the ceiling. "She turned on the bath tub facet with her unicorn powers and felt the hot water with her hooves and said, "Good job Lotto my new repair pony now to show you where you will be staying at in the castle." He said, "That sounds good I wonder where it could be at?"

She led him up some stairs into one of the castle towers to the same room that Rarity had stayed at before. She walked in with him and said, "This will be your new home while you stay here in Canterlot." He said, "This is very good my Princess. I never expected it to be so good for a servant." She said, "Well a happy and health servant is a good hard working servant." He said, "That sounds like a good idea I really like how kind you are." She said, "Thank you it's really nothing at all. Now I must go to my royal dinner. If you need food or something to drink you can always go down to the servant's dining room. The food we give our servants is at the same high standards as the same food that I eat." He said, "Thank you my Princess." She said, "If you have any more questions feel free to ask Lotto.


	2. Not what you would expect for a Princess

Not what you would expect for a Princess

Ten enjoyable weeks pasted by with him as Canterlot's newest Royal Repair Pony. He spent these ten weeks fixing burned out lights and fixing old cracked castle walls while at the call of the Princess at any time during the day or night. This meant that she could call him at any time and that meant 3.30AM or at one 1.00PM depending on what went wrong. But she usually had him fix things between and 7.00PM but even that was sort of vague depending on what she needed to do that day. In fact for two or three nights he even fixed things while the Princess was up in her bed in the middle of the night. He even had one night where he even walked into her bedroom at 2.30AM in the morning and said to her, "My Princess what needs to be repaired?" She was sitting up in her bed and said, "Lotto the royal bedroom window won't close its letting in some really cold night air could you fix it?" He said, "Yes my Princess." He would start working on it and he would start making a lot of noise working on it which did wake some other ponies sometimes. As for Princess Celestia she would be sound asleep in dream land as if his noise and banging around relaxed her for some reason. Not to mention she even started snoring while he was repairing it and that really load he couldn't believe how load she was snoring and it was even loader then his drills and hammer.

During this time he was also starting to understand Princess Celestia average day around her castle and how he played a role in it. Celestia would get up around 6.30AM or depending on what time she felt like ending the night and bringing up the sun which depended on kind of mood she was in. He had suspected that with her family being around such a long time in power that most likely there could have been generations and generations of royal guards and repair ponies working in her castle for her mother, grandmother and great grandmother. Unknown to him he was never really told that she was really over 1500 years old. He had always thought that she was around the same age as him only she was double his size do to her being an Alicorn and her naturally being bigger than him.

As for her family members which he never knew much about he suspected that they moved away or that they had died while she was at a young age. But he did understand that she had a sister named Princess Luna who was in charge of the night time in Canterlot granted he really didn't know much about her or had seen her yet. He most likely didn't want to ask her about her family members in that it would most likely upset her. He also understood that to talk to the Princess about her social life or to simply talk to her unless asked by her was off limits and could get him kicked out of Canterlot. He knew this but he had a strong desire to want to talk to her for some reason about things that didn't have anything to do with fixing things in the castle.

As much as he would love to try and talk to her out of the blue to see what kind of reaction he would get from her. He didn't want to get kicked out of Canterlot for upsetting her so he never said anything back to her unless she said something to him like everyone else did in Canterlot. He was sort of on the very shy side and rarely talked to other ponies and as far as he cared about being needed by Princess Celestia to go fix things around her castle. This was the closeted he ever had to any kind of fun relationship with a lovely mare that he really cared about. But it was kind of very one sided though do to the Canterlot rules that he had to listen to her and obey. It was almost like she was a 150 foot tall giantess mare 40 times his size and he was this little two inch tall figure trying to please her with him having to run out of the way every time she took a hoof step. Things where like this until unknown to him he was going to start to see a side to Princess Celestia he never knew she had inside of her that not even she knew about existed. This all started out one morning in Canterlot that started out like any other morning in Canterlot for the last 1500 years expect for a few things that were going to change for that matter.

Princess Celestia got up one morning feeling very edgy and nervous she looked at herself in her mirror and put her clown and golden jewelry on. Once she left her bedroom she was greeted by her royal guards and she said, "Good morning my defenders." They all walked towards the highest tower in the castle where she checked on the sun every morning to make sure it would come up. She still felt odd and looked at her two royal guards and looked back at herself and had a puzzled look on her face.

She checked the sun's path and it was stable for now. After that she walked down her castle hallways to collect information and give out her daily orders to her castle servants from the maids to the cooks. She looked at all of them and said things like, "Today I would like to have the blue bed sheets put on as this week's theme and I would like the green pillow cases on Tuesday. Now for dinner I would like some celery soup along with something new that you royal chefs can pick out in that I like surprises. Her royal chefs said, "My Princess you will like our new hot breakfast cereal we have made for you we brought it in from Mr. and Ms. Cake in Ponyville. " She tried a spoon full and said, "Hum this is pretty good I do like how you chefs keep things fresh these last thousand years or so.

After getting her personal life around the castle in order she would go take care of the Kingdom's royal business. In this case for today the City of Manehatten was asking about her funding a new project to make the city's port twice as big as before to handle even larger ships then before such as ships at least 300 hooves long. She looked over at the new funding plans for the port and approved parts of them. She did this while talking to several representatives from the city itself. After that she talked to several Canterlot noble unicorns about the same old Canterlot gibberish and a part of her felt oddly annoyed by them. She had a puzzled looking at them as if she had forgotten the thousand plus years she had come to understand them and how to give orders to them.

As for Lotto in her daily routine in all of this and how she treated him was she really didn't have a set time when she would go up to him or have a note sent to him to go work on something. But on this particular day she came up to him in pony to him. Lotto looked at her and he said, "Yes my Princess." Celestia looked at him and sniffed him around his head and said, "Well for today's project I would like you to put in some new floor tiles in my study." He happily said, "Yes my Princess but it will be kind of load for you to work in it today so you might need to use the observatory study which has been newly renovated." She said, "I don't mind you working around me it helps put some life into room I'm." He went over and started working on the floor tiles pulling out old ones and putting in new ones. Celestia meanwhile walked in and looked at him with a puzzled look on her face while he was working.

Something in the back of her mind seemed to be making her mind kind of antsy this morning. She looked at her royal guards and a new voice in the back of her mind that was her inner self talking said to her, "They are of good strength but you know they are taken and besides you know the golden rule Tia."

She looked at herself filling out some royal paper work and looked at herself in the room's mirror and said, "Huh is there something that you want?" Lotto looked across the room at her and said, "Princess Celestia did you ask for something?" She looked at him with an odd look on her face and said, "No I don't think so?" She got back to work and that voice in the back of her mind said, "Hum that is a nice healthy strong Earth Pony there we rarely see one of those guys around here in Canterlot. You did a good job of finding me some good eye candy now Tia." She smiled and said, "Hum he's only been here ten weeks and he is my new repair pony Lotto you see. Not to mention he is not taken by any pony else." The Voice said, "This I like."

She picked up another scroll and said, "Who is this part of me that is talking I've never met you before?" The Voice said, "Why Tia I'm the part of you that is going to make sure that our kingdom continues even after we are gone?" She said, "Gone you know silly we are several thousand years old so what is this gone you mean how can we be gone if we cannot age?" The voice said, "Tia you know as much as I do that we cannot live forever despite what we are? If another villain or invader shows up or if things change in Equestria we could possibly be gone like that." She got nervous and upset and dropped her scroll on to the floor where it rolled up to Lotto. He looked at her and said, "Are you OK my Princess?" She said to him, "I'm fine." The Voice in her said to her, "No we are not fine by far with what could happen to us unless we take action."

He looked at her again with a confused look on her face and she said, "It's only some upset stomachs that are all." He got back to work working on the floor tiles in the room they where in." Celestia said to this voice in her head, "So what you are saying is that it's time for change In the way I do things?" The voice said, "Yes Tia if you don't take action now things will change if you want them to or not." She said, "I guess so that it might be time in that you might be right in how long we might not last." She looked around the room with a puzzled look on her face but it soon started to turn into sadness.

She got back to work filling out her royal scrolls and looked back at Lotto and she smiled at him. She stood up and said, "Hum Lotto have the royal waiter bring us some tea and cake in that it's time for a little break." He said, "Yes my Princess." Within a few minutes one of the waiters came in and brought in a tray of cake and tea and she started slowly nibbling on it feeling uneasy. The voice inside of her which was the thing making her kind of antsy all along this last month and unsettled. It said Tia why don't you say something to him that doesn't at all relate to work or repairing things or you being princess. You know to check out this new potential real state you brought me you know to see if he's more than simply eye candy. She thought to herself and said to the voice inside of her, "It couldn't hurt to at least ask him if he's been anywhere interesting." She said to him, "Have you been anywhere interesting to before you came to Canterlot?"


	3. In the land of the Cars and the Two Feet

The land of the Cars and the Two Feet

Lotto said to her, "The strangest place I have been was when I was on an expedition a few weeks before I started my job here in Canterlot Castle. It ended with me and a few other ponies ending up in the strange land of the Two Feet." Celestia said, "What is this place of the Two Feet I haven't heard about this land of the two feet before?" He said, "What happened was one of the Canterlot nobles Fancy Pants paid me and a few other ponies to go on an expedition with Daring Do. We were going to map out if the Ocean had a bottom to it or not. Our mission was trying to prove that our world's landmasses rested on solid rock and where not rafts floating over a bottomless ball of ocean water." She said, "Hum I think I remember reading about that expedition they were getting the airship ready for it when a storm blew in and ripped it off its mornings sending it flying out to sea."

Lotto said, "That is true originally it was going to be Fancy Pants and Daring Do as the leaders and several other stallions and mares who where highly trained with airships and mapping. What instead happened was Princess Cadence came on board to look at it before it was to be launched the next day. But right around that time a storm was coming in. Daring Do and I and Princess Cadence where on it when the storm hit and it threw us unexpectedly out to sea for several weeks. Well we drifted for two weeks until we got knocked out of the air by another giant oceanic storm referred to by the two feet as a hurricane.

We crashed into the ocean and we drifted on our crashed airship for three days out in the open sea. Princess Cadence had been badly cut on her side when the air ship crashed landed into the sea. I broke my back leg in the crash also. Princess Cadence was able to use one of her protection spells to keep us from being pulled under by the raging sea around us. We were going to die when suddenly this towering white floating Metal Island with a giant red fin on top of it nearly a thousand hooves long and 200 hooves tall came sailing up over the horizon.

The steel island was a giant steel thing called a cruise ship and that it was built by these creatures called two feet for of all things for their amusement. The giant ship saw us floating in the ocean and stopped. When it stopped it sent out smaller boats that lowered down from it and picked us up and brought us on board the ship. We were brought on board. The next thing we remembered when we woke up on the ship was we were in this blue carpeted room with these large windows and dozens of electrical control panels covered in knobs and buttons. In the room there were five to six two feet in white uniforms standing at several of the control panels pushing and turning knobs and looking at these TV screens that controlled the cruise ship.

What happened was Princess Cadence woke up first and asked where we were at and the Two Feet jumped back at her saying this and started yelling at one another in strange words. It was surprisingly very funny their reaction to her considering we had been avoiding death those last few days. The Two feet in the ship oddly did start talking to us in our own words and they said to us that our kind didn't talk back to them like we did. They also couldn't believe what we were in that they had never seen our kind before in their lands before. According to them unicorns and Pegasus didn't exist in their land and where only legends to them. "

Princess Celestia said, "Hum this kind of sounds like a story but I like it please continue." He said, "Well the Two Feet where some of the strangest creatures I have ever seen before. They are about five to six hooves tall and stand on two legs and are furless expect for a head of hair. They are kind of like Diamond Dogs but are far smarter and furless and they are from what we've seen more friendly towards us than the Diamond Dogs. The Two Feet have clothes on the entire time do to them not having any fur and to prevent from getting cold out in the ocean. They of course have no magical powers like unicorns do but are as smart as Earth Ponies. Them being smart and standing up on two feet and having a pair of hands like Diamond Dogs and feet allows them to build many complex things such as the giant 1000 hoof long metal cruise ship we were on." Celestia said, "How many two feet did you run into on your trip?"

He said, "Tens of millions of them in that the ship had several thousand of them as passengers and crew on it. The crew on the ship would work to feed and entertain the two feet called the passengers who paid the crew members money to be on the giant ship for their amusement. It was very freaky to be suffering out on the open ocean only to wake up on this ship where everyone is dressed up and acting like it's the grand gulping Gala. It was freaky they had this night on the ship called formal night on the ship where the Two Feet would dress up like it's the Grand Gulping Gala. They would go down to the ship's dining rooms and bars and watch shows and eat fancy dinners while the crew members would serve them drinks and expensive dinners. What really put the fear into this strange arrangement was I had broken my back leg and there was a really bad storm outside that was rocking the ship side to side with waves submerging the ship's cabin window the two feet crew members put us in.

But things really got wild once their ship took us back to their home cities on the land on the other side referred to them as the Chesapeake Bay. Once we where there we ran into vast built up cities with skyscrapers and giant bridges and highways hundreds of times bigger than ours. There cities have names like ours expect with different wording such as they have Baltimore while we have Baltimare. Also we have Manehatten while they have Manhattan.

The Two Feet are not the only creatures over there in the Land on the Other side in that they share their Lands with a race of powerful wheeled machines called Cars and trucks that number in the tens of millions like they do. These metal beasts most of the times have four wheels and the Two Feet drive them around to get around to places as if they are friends with one another. The Two feet also feed and care for them a great deal. The Cars don't travel down the dirt roads like we have but drive around on giant multilane dived freeways built out of hardened tar and concrete. And when these giant multilane freeways called expressways approach branches of the sea itself the sea itself doesn't stop them. If they want to get to the other side of it they either dive under the sea in large tunnels that go hundreds of hooves down below the sea level. While the giant ships of the two feet sail over top of them in these giant tunnels. And when a branch of the sea proves to be two long for a tunnel they cross over the sea on vast bridges that are hundreds of hooves high and can jump over the paths of the ships in the sea in one span. The bridges built by two feet also are so long they can go over the horizon of the sea for miles and miles over open water. They built all of these great things to please the race of cars and trucks that live with them in their lands. The race of Cars in return for all of these highways and sea crossings carry them around where ever they want to go and also carry very heavy burdens for them also."

She said, "How fast can these cars go compared to us?" He said, "They can easily go over 70 miles an hour on the expressways but a lot of them prefer to go 90 miles an hour. The only thing that slows them down are the traffic lights which control them or if there are too many of them on one road and they get jammed up in traffic. They also can carry large amounts of things that could break the backs of 40 or 80 ponies trying to pull the same thing and they never get tired of doing this. Unless the Two Feet that drives them gets tried and wants to stop and rest. Also a car if it was going from Ponyville to Canterlot it could easily with in an hour or two easily drive up the steep mountain road to the castle and not at all feel tried from driving up it. The only thing that tries out the cars is if they need fuel or a battery charge or if they break down. When they break down the Two Feet that drives them gets out and shoots off their mouth about how the car has been bad to them and calls a tow truck to take it to a vet for cars. "

She nodded happily as this strange story of his run in with the Two Feet and it was cheering her up and she said, "That is quite a story but how did you get out of the land of the two feet and back to Equestria?" He said, "One of the two feet we became friends with on the ship who was a part of the team of two feet who controlled the cruise ship telling the ship where they wanted it to go for them. His rank on telling the ship the ship where he wanted it to go was Captain and everyone referred to him as Captain. The Captain is the lead two feet on the ship who tells it where he wants it to go. He was the one who told the giant cruise ship to stop for us and rescue us from the sea.

The Captain knew a fellow Two Feet who owned a flying machine called a privet jet. Princess Candace and Daring Do and I got in it with some other well to do two feet who paid the pilot flying the jet to go sightseeing for their amusement. The Jet made it to Equestria and my home land and they dropped us off safe and sound and left. But the two feet where very confused and told us again and again that Equestria was not supposed to exist on their maps and they felt as if something had gone wrong running into it for real." Princess Celestia said, "I find this hard to believe but I will ask Princess Cadence in that she is my nice and ruler of the Crystal Empire."

He said, "Princess Cadence told us after the whole ordeal that she didn't want to come off as crazy. And as part of that she said she would never talk about it to any pony." Celestia said, "That's a pretty wild story but do you have any physical proof that it happened to you ponies before I ask Princess Cadence about it?" Lotto said, "Yes my Princess in that after looking at several of their wheeled machines called cars I built one for myself that runs off of electricity. In fact I drove it here over 600 miles from my home town to come work here." Celestia had a puzzled look on her face and said, "This I must see right away." He said, "I also broke my back leg in the crash when the air ship fell into the sea during the hurricane. I was in extreme pain it would have killed me if I was in Equestria do to our medieval medical treatment. But the two feet had someone over there in the lands called an Equine Vet who works on taking care of a species of larger equines like us. The equines over there in the land of the two feet are highly prized by them. It was one of the reasons why they had a soft spot in helping us."

He pointed at his back leg and she looked at it and saw a spot where there was a red mark under his green fur where the stitches used to be at that had healed over time. He said, "What happened was the back leg bone had became dislodged when it broke and the vet had to carefully cut it open and reshape the deformed bone to make it fit back into place again. They then sealed it up with the stitches and it healed by itself several weeks later. She looked over it and said, "I don't think you would make up something like this to me. Besides whoever did treat you looked like they did a very good job with it in how clean it has healed. Celestia didn't know what to say about the east in that him seeing a group of creatures called Two Feet is like getting picked up by space aliens in Equestria. She said in her soft voice, "I would really like to see that wheeled car thing of yours that you built?" He said, "Yes my Princess it is like nothing you have seen before." The voice in the back of her head seemed satisfied for now and it stopped upsetting her as if it was maybe it tired of the daily grind of castle work most likely and wanted to see something different.


	4. The Coming of the Cars to Canterlot

Lotto and the Coming of the Cars to Canterlot

Princess Celestia said, "Hum Lotto if this happened to you with you being in the land of the two feet and you and your friends being able to get out of it safely why didn't Princess Cadence not really talk about it if this did happen to her with you and her being in the hot air balloon accident that crashed at sea and you guys getting picked up by a race of strange creatures called two feet in a giant metal cruise ship?

He said, "Princess Cadence told us after the whole ordeal that she didn't want to come off as crazy. And as part of that she said she would never talk about it to any pony." Celestia said, "That's a pretty wild story but do you have any physical proof that it happened to you ponies before I ask Princess Cadence about it?" Lotto said, "Yes my Princess in that after looking at several of their wheeled machines called cars I built one for myself that runs off of electricity. In fact I drove it here over 600 miles from my home town to come work here." Celestia had a puzzled look on her face and said, "This I must see right away." He said, "I also broke my back leg in the crash when the air ship fell into the sea during the hurricane. I was in extreme pain it would have killed me if I was in Equestria do to our medieval medical treatment. But the two feet had someone over there in the lands called an Equine Vet who works on taking care of a species of larger equines like us. The equines over there in the land of the two feet are highly prized by them. It was one of the reasons why they had a soft spot in helping us."

He pointed at his back leg and she looked at it and saw a spot where there was a red mark under his green fur where the stitches used to be at that had healed over time. He said, "What happened was the back leg bone had became dislodged when it broke and the vet had to carefully cut it open and reshape the deformed bone to make it fit back into place again. They then sealed it up with the stitches and it healed by itself several weeks later. She looked over it and said, "I don't think you would make up something like this to me. Besides whoever did treat you looked like they did a very good job with it in how clean it has healed. Celestia didn't know what to say about the east in that him seeing a group of creatures called Two Feet is like getting picked up by space aliens in Equestria. She said in her soft voice, "I would really like to see that wheeled car thing of yours that you built?" He said, "Yes my Princess it is like nothing you have seen before." The voice in the back of her head seemed satisfied for now and it stopped upsetting her as if it was maybe it tired of the daily grind of castle work most likely and wanted to see something different.

They both went out to the royal carriage house which had dozens of wagons and her flying golden chariot part in it. They walked along and he pointed at the four wheeled truck and Princess Celestia looked back at it and found it quite strange in that it was made out of metal and had four rubber tires instead of wood. He got into it and sat down in a custom built seat built for ponies. Along with that he had the gas pedal and gear shifts and steering wheel all refitted for a pony to drive along with the seat belts made for ponies. She said in all my years of ruling I have never really seen any machine like this before."

Princess Celestia got in and sat down and put on the seat belt copying Lotto and said, "Ok now so what does this thing do now?" He started it up and pushed a few levers and it started backing up under its own power. He turned it around until they were facing the street. He stopped it and said, "This is what it does it drives under its own power the Two Feet get into these things and drive wherever they want on giant paved roads called Freeways." She said, "Sounds very interesting to see four or six or ten rows of these things driving side by side with one another down one of those freeways." He said, "It's interesting but the two feet sometimes don't like it and have told us that we have it a lot better than they do."

She said, "They are most likely right but this is a very interesting ride." He drove it for two to three miles to let her get the feel of it at 25 miles an hour. The 1920's like truck rocket back and forth as it hit ever rut and pot hole and root in the old dirt and gravel road. Celestia also found herself getting very dirty from all the dirt and dust that was kicked up by the truck driving down the road even though she was inside of it. Instead of getting upset like he expected her too she was enjoying it despite getting out of the truck in a brownish red all over her snow white fur coat. She looked at him and said, "Thank you Lotto it was very fun glad to break away from the boring old Canterlot noble life for a few hours. She said, "The only thing I hope now my royal repair pony is that you fixed the castle's hot water and my shower." He said, "Yes I did my Princess." She smiled and said, "Very good indeed.

They pulled back to the castle and Lotto nodded good evening to her and she smiled and nodded back. She walked into her royal bath tub to wash herself off of all the grimy red dirt off of her fur and of course she was taking a bubble bath. She washed off all the dust and dirt off of her snow white fur and ears and looked across the room at a mirror and at herself looking back at her. Suddenly she heard the voice of herself say, "That was an extent ride in that new self powered wheeled machine Lotto built Tia could we do some more of this. I must have more of this affection?" She said, "Yes I did very much did enjoy myself on that afternoon drive. I would very much like to do this again sometime again with him. But I worry now though if Lotto says what he saw was true about all the things the Two Feet can do without magic how could that affect us in Canterlot If say Earth Ponies or the Diamond Dogs started to modernize and we didn't what things could they do if their tech where able to match our Knowledge of magic?" She looked back at herself in the mirror and said, "Tia you know as much as I do the whole story about the magic less high tech Two Feet sounds silly in my opinion. But even if those two footed creatures are not real these machines that he did show us might be here to stay even if we want them to or not so we might have to start to get ready for them if we are to hold on to Canterlot Castle."

She said back to the mirror, "I still think those former stitches on his back leg though might be the real deal though. Besides why would he tell a story like that to me about something like that affects his health of working here for us. From what he said about how bad his health was if some pony or two feet didn't help him he would be unable to work as my royal repair pony. If that stitches where done by someone or some pony they must have done a really good job and most likely knew what they were doing. Besides if what Lotto did with several other ponies in building a few small batches of horseless wagons by way of these new inventions that he saw in some fictional land that the some fictional creatures known as two feet drive around in. that could change things for us even if the two feet are not real but the horseless wagons are real. These are the things we should look out for in our kingdom's upcoming future."

She said, "I guess we are going to have to embrace these new things and try to adapt to them then try and hold them back by holding on to the past." She said, "Very well Tia now with this said you still know what you have to do for me." Tia said, "I don't know where would I begin I haven't thought of it in over a 1000 years or so." She said, "It's very easy find me some pony that is very intelligent and above all not from around here in that they all seem to be one family from the same gene pool which I can't stand." She said, "I see but I really don't know the first thing about things like that."

Princess Celestia thought to herself a little bit and said to everyone in the room in her soft voice, "Today I would like to bring to everyone's attention that Equestria has been greeted by what is called the horseless wagon." Every pony looked back at her like they didn't know what she was talking about but listened. She said, "My royal repair pony Lotto showed me this wheeled machine that is able to drive very fast by itself called a truck. It is able to carry ten times the load a normal pony and cart can carry at much higher speeds. But its main flaw is that it can't drive that well on our primitive old dirt roads by itself. To address this and to address that it might be a part of our kingdom's future. I'm going to commission the royal engineers to build an experimental three mile section of modern paved highway built out of the old dirt road to be able to carry more of these heavy metal wheeled trucks and cars known by some as horseless wagons.

Several of the unicorn nobles said, "Your majesty are you sure that we should expend so many resources for some experimental project for some type of strange wheeled self powered machine that in itself is another simple experiment that might not work?" She said, "I'm sure we should at least give it a try incase it turns out to be a part of the future or not."

The next morning Princess Celestia had Lotto meet her in the royal throne room and from the looks of it looked very important. She said, "Lotto my royal repair pony I have a royal challenge for you. You see I have decided to have an experimental three mile section of modern road like you saw in the land of the Two Feet built to carry the weight of your truck. I'm doing this in that a part of me suspects that sooner or later Canterlot will be hit by waves of change soon. And something also tells me that these cars and trucks along with modern roads might be the wave of the future."

He said, "Yes my Princess I expect your royal challenge about this small experimental modern highway project. But I will need a list of materials and several other things too for it." She said, "That should be easy make up a list like you usually do for your daily building supplies and I will approve funding for it." He said, "Thank you my Princess I will make sure it is up to your high quality building standards."She said, "I do have several concerns about spending quite a bit of resources on this project and that is will the regular none motorized wagons and carts be able to use it once it is done if the waves of cars like you talk about never come?" Lotto said, "They should be able to in fact they might even do a lot better once we knock out and straighten some of the curves on the old dirt trail. It will be a lot drier when we put in culverts in over some of the low lying creek areas along it and fill in some of the depressions too. Once I'm done with this one section of old dirt trail that I'm thinking about working on it will make the distant between Canterlot and Manehatten two miles shorter. It should save 30 minutes off of the trip.

She said in her soft voice, "Is this thing could to be like one of those giant ten lane wide freeways like the ones you saw in the Land on the Other Side?" He said, "No a rural two lane paved county road would work great for us and this project. I remember seeing several very nice ones while over there. The giant freeways allowed no none motorized wagons on them do to the very high speeds everyone was driving on them. Also they were mainly built to handle the populations of tens of millions of cars and trucks between the vast mega cities of the two feet while we barely have a few ten thousand ponies in Canterlot. "She said, "Sounds good but could you bring me some ideas for drawings of it tomorrow morning." Yes my Princess."


End file.
